A New Beginning
by Mangoesaregood8
Summary: What happens when Megan returns from visiting her biological family in France and meets a new boy from her home contry. Friendships blossom when evryone gets a new beginning. Slight twilight crossover but not much.
1. Chapter 1

I was just getting back from France and it was the first day of high school. I was very nervous, because after speaking French all summer, I didn't know if I would remember my English. English wasn't my first language, and I had a lot of trouble remembering it. I was also worried that my accent would be so strong that no one would understand me. I swallowed my fears and said good bye to my adoptive father Carlisle. I walked into the school with my head held high and found the main office. They gave me my locker number and the code to it and my schedule for the day. As I left the office, I saw these two guys trying to stuff this one kid into his locker. I walked over to them and tapped one of them on the shoulder. Since they were both 6'5" I knew I was asking for trouble.

"You need to stay out of this one little girl," he said not paying me much attention.

That was his big mistake. I did not take kindly to being called little girl. I grabbed him by the shirt collar and pulled him down to my 5'6" level.

"I do NOT like it when people call me little girl. Now you and your friend over here need to grab your stuff and stop stuffing kids into their locker," I said heavily accented.

He started laughing. Mistake number two. I pulled my knee back as far as I could and jerked it as hard as I could into his privates.

He fell to the ground and was moaning in pain. I looked at his friend and said, "You're next."

He grabbed his friend and they ran as fast as they could to their class.

"Are you alright?" I asked the guy as I helped him out of his locker. He was about 5'7" and quite slim. Apparently no match for those two guys.

"Yes, I am ok," he said. I noticed that he had a French accent even stronger than mine, but I had no problems understanding him.

"Parlez-vous français?" I asked him.

"Oui," he responded.

"What is your name?"

"Erik."

"Mine is Megan," I said holding out my hand.

He just stared at it. He must not have been used to American customs. That or he didn't like to touch people. I slowly and awkwardly pulled my hand back to my side.

"I am sorry," he said. "I am new to America and I am not used to American customs yet.

"So are you from France?" I asked. I wasn't trying to be nosy, but I was curious. I always wanted to meet someone else who was from France.

"Yes I am. I just moved here about a month ago."

I leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek and he did the same.

"I just got back two days ago," I said.

"Were you on vacation?" Erik asked as we walked to homeroom.

"That and visiting my roots. I was born in France but my parents gave me up for adoption. The man who adopted me is one on the doctors in the hospital. Have you heard of a Dr. Cullen?"

"Yes. He was the doctor I saw when I first got here."

"He goes to England every summer since that's where he is from and takes me to France as well."

"That is really cool," Erik said as we walked into classroom. He sat down next to me.

"Can I see your schedule for a minute?" I asked him.

"Um… sure," he said reaching into his book bag and pulling out his schedule.

I looked it over. "We have all of the same classes," I said with a smile. I think I had just met my new best friend for the year.

"Really? Let me see yours," Erik said as I reached into my book bag and pulled out my schedule. He looked over mine then over his. I saw a smile slowly grow on his face.

"At least I will have someone to talk to. I thought I was going to be all alone because I was the only person from France. I was very nervous this morning."

"I was too, considering I had been speaking French all summer. I thought that no one would understand me."

Erik and I stayed together all day. During lunch he told me stories about his adventures in France. He told me about some of the cities I had never been too and some of the new bakeries that were opening up. It wasn't until the last period of the day that I noticed it.

We were in English class (God knows we need it). We were about to take our seats when I looked at him and noticed something white covering half of his face.

"Excuse me Erik, but are you wearing a mask?" I asked.

He slid down in his chair and little bit and looked at the ground. "Yes," he whispered barely audible.

"Why?"

"Well, I was born with a facial deformity and my mother gave me a mask to wear when I was five years old."

"Oh that is terrible…" I said. I felt bad. This was clearly something that Erik didn't like to talk about.

He was quiet until class started. When the bell rang, we both headed back to our homeroom and got our stuff. Just as I was stepping out the door to get into Carlisle's car, Erik stopped me with his hand on my shoulder.

"Would you like to come over to my house to do homework?" he asked me.

"I have to ask Carlisle first. He doesn't like me going places without him knowing."

"Okay, I will wait here to see what he says."

I walked over to the driver side window, and Carlisle rolled down his window. He always knew I was going to ask him to go somewhere if I didn't get into the car immediately.

"It's the first day of school and you're already trying to go somewhere?" He asked me with disbelief.

"Yes, well, I met this boy and he just moved to America from France, and I was wondering if I could go to his house with him and we could do our homework. He needs some help with his English because he isn't fluent with it yet."

"Where is he?" Carlisle asked.

I pointed to where Erik was standing. I didn't know he had changed his clothes into a white button down shirt and black pants.

"Well I don't see a problem with it. You have your cell phone right?"

"Yes I do."

"Have fun," Carlisle said as he rolled up the window to leave. He had to go to the hospital today.


	2. Chapter 2

"Have fun," Carlisle said as he rolled up the window to leave. He had to go to the hospital today.

I walked back over to Erik.

"I assumed since he drove away, that he said yes," Erik said.

"You would be right," I said as Erik wrapped his arm around me and steered me to a bus.

"Your parents don't pick you up?" I asked.

"I don't actually have any parents…" Erik said looking down as he sat down next to me.

"Aw, what happened?" I asked.

"I left them when I moved from France," he said darkly. It was kind of like he was glad to have left, but almost like he regretted it.

"I am so sorry," I said hugging him.

He sighed and hugged me back. "It's alright."

We started chatting in French just to get to know each other better. I learned that his favorite color was blue, and he had a job as an opera writer to be able to pay for his house and tuition.

"I'm sorry if my house is a little on the small side. It's all I can really afford," Erik said sheepishly as he helped me down from the bus.

"It's ok. I actually like small houses."

As we walked the rest of the distance to his house, I started to recognize where I was.

I gasped. "I used to live in this neighborhood!" I exclaimed.

"Really?" Erik asked me.

I nodded.

We had reached the front porch at this time.

"I actually used to live in this very house," I said.

"Then I guess I don't really need to show you around, do I?" Erik asked me teasingly as he opened the door for me. I walked in and went straight to the living room. It was still a living room, so I sat down and waited for Erik. He locked the doors behind us and sat down next to me.

"So, do you want to get something to eat before we start our homework? Or would you rather just hang out, or start it now?" Erik asked me. He sounded a bit nervous. I could tell he wasn't used to having people over his house.

"How about something to eat?" I asked. "I'm kind of hungry."

"Ok then. What shall it be?" He asked me like he was a waiter. I thought it was kind of cute.

"I take what you are having," I said playing along.

Erik strode off into the kitchen and was gone for about five minutes before returning with two glasses of milk and two ham and cheese sandwiches.

"I hope this will be okay," Erik said. "I am not very good at cooking."

"This is perfect. I love milk," I said smiling. It was true. Milk was my favorite drink in the entire world. Erik and I finished our snacks, and I wandered over to the piano.

"Do you play?" Erik asked me.

"Just a little. My brother is teaching me some things."

"Do you want to play something?"

"Oh no, I'm not that good," I said.

Erik slid onto the bench and started playing. I didn't recognize the piece, but it was very well constructed. You could feel the emotion in it.

Erik finished playing and looked up at me.

"Did you like it?" he asked.

"Yes," I said smiling. "That was amazing. You can really feel the piece."

"I try to put my emotion into my work," Erik said.

"It really shows. Wait, you made this?" I asked.

Erik nodded.

"That is truly amazing," I said. I was very impressed. I remember when I would watch Edward compose his pieces. They were always good, but Erik's were just plain amazing.

"Yes, my job is to compose pieces for operas," Erik said.

"Really?"

"Yes. I work for the Metropolitan Opera. It's smaller and a little less popular, but it pays very well."

"I still can't believe that you live on your own and are able to support yourself, all by yourself without any help. I couldn't do that."

"I'm sure you could if you tried, but we should probably start to do our homework now. Your father would be very upset if you didn't get it done," Erik said getting up. He picked up both of our backpacks and carried them to his room. It was my old room. He placed our backpacks on his bed and he sat down.

"Are you ready?"

"Well, no one is ever really ready to do homework, but I am as ready as I will be," I teased sitting next to him.

"Let's get started then," Erik said pulling out some of his books.


End file.
